Hitherto, various electronic components including a multilayer substrate in which a conductor pattern is disposed between dielectric layers have been proposed. For example, in a high-frequency module disclosed in Patent Document 1, a ground electrode 244 is formed, as shown in the plan view of FIG. 5, on substantially the entire surface of a dielectric layer 218 disposed within a multilayer substrate.